


Victoria's Secret

by cooloutsides



Series: Dead Best Friends Club [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Black Friday, College, Epilogue, F/F, Funny, Future Fic, Holidays, Shopping, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloutsides/pseuds/cooloutsides
Summary: An epilogue to "you're just dust, i'm just dust" where Max and Victoria spend their Thanksgiving Break together in the most comical of ways.





	Victoria's Secret

Despite his burly figure, Ryan Caulfield loved to cook. Whether it was breakfast before school and work, or dessert after a long day, the man loved being in the kitchen. The women of the Caulfield household certainly didn't mind; Vanessa could kick back and relax for once and well, Max just couldn't really cook. Thanksgiving is really when Ryan loved to shine. He never failed to provide his tiny family with a feast to feed an entire army. At the end of the night, Max unbuttoned her jeans and toppled into bed while her parents suffered from food comas in the living room.    
  
The subtle indie sounds emanating from the record player were suddenly interrupted with a dull thud. Max groaned as she lifted herself up from her bed, not wanting to investigate the source of the sound.    
  
Nothing.   
Except for Daughter.    
  
Max turned to flop back down onto her bed, but was interrupted by another thud. Her window pane rattled in response and it was all too reminiscent of last fall. The birds flying aimlessly into windows, only to fall to their demise. She shook the thought out of her head. It couldn't be that. That was then, and this was now, and the universe was fully intact. Or at least she hoped.   
  
Reluctantly, she made her way to her window, pulling the drapes apart to peer out into the night.    
  
Well, for starters, blood wasn't smeared all over her window. She looked down and found that there weren't any dead birds either.    
  
Good.   
  
Instead, she was greeted by none other than Victoria Chase herself. Sneaker in hand, poised to chuck it at Max's window again. In the pale moonlight, Max could make out a wicked grin on the blonde's face.   
  
"Victoria, what the hell?!"   
  
Victoria lowered her arm before bending over to put her shoe back on. "Come on."   
  
"Come where?!"   
  
"Max," Victoria began, huffing as she fussed with her laces. "It’s Black Friday."   
  
Max's brow furrowed, her hand moving to brush her bangs from her face. "Is that when you go to church and they put soot all over your face?"   
  
Victoria rolled her eyes, biting back a chuckle. Max could be a little dense sometimes. Still, she was pretty cute. Even if she didn’t know the difference between Ash Wednesday and Black Friday.    
  
Victoria stood to her full height once again, smoothing out her clothes. “Jump.”   
  
Max was incredulous. Victoria had lost her mind. No way in hell was she going to jump out of her window and get in the car just to go to...  _ church _ . She cringed. She winced.    
  
“I’ll buy you a new outfit. Or two.”   
  
Wait... what?   
  
“Oh my god, you weren’t serious about the church thing, were you?” Victoria asked, wide eyed.    
  
Max ran her fingers through her hair, throwing Victoria a sheepish smile as her cheeks began to blush. She was serious, but it was a part of her Max Caulfield Charm.    
  
Or so she thought.   
Victoria thought so too.   
Even though she was growing impatient.    
  
Victoria whined Max’s name from below, signaling her to hurry up. Max figured she wasn’t serious about the whole jumping bit, or at least she hoped she wasn’t. She quickly got on her shoes and coat before heading out, making sure to grab her camera bag along the way.   
  


* * *

  
Northgate Mall on Black Friday was a Godless place.    
  
Max learned very quickly that they were indeed not going to Church. Not in the slightest.    
  
First of all, traffic was horrible. Only a few hours had passed since Thanksgiving dinner, but that didn’t stop cars from piling into parking lots. It certainly didn’t stop Victoria’s road rage either.   
  
“You BITCH!” she shrieked over her usual loud trap music. “Did you really need to cut me off? In a PARKING LOT?!”   
  
She had a point. Max just wished she made her point at a much lower decibel.   
  
The duo finally found a parking spot, which seemed like miles away from the mall’s entrance. People were falling into lines outside of their respective entrances, shivering from the cold and buzzing from excitement. Max took out her camera, not wanting to miss this opportunity. Especially since she knew she was never going Black Friday shopping ever again.   
  
“C’mon,” Victoria beckoned, just as Max began to shake her Polaroid to life. She led the brunette toward the steadily growing line outside of her favorite store, eager to join before it got too long.   
  
“...Victoria’s Secret?” Max inquired, eyebrow raised. Victoria simply snatched a place in line, deflecting Max’s inquiry. Sure, she admittedly liked the store because it shared her name, but she was also a big fan of lingerie. Especially at Black Friday prices.    
  
“Narcissist much?” Max teased, poking Victoria in the ribs. She couldn’t help but provoke her; Victoria was impossibly cuter when riled up.    
  
“Shut up,” Victoria began, rolling her eyes. “They’re having 10 for $27 tonight.”   
  
“10 what?”   
  
Victoria resisted the urge to roll her eyes—Max was so dense at times. Dense, yet somehow still lovable. Of course she didn’t know anything about lingerie; she probably still bought all of her underwear in packs of six. 

 

She definitely bought all of her underwear in packs of six.   
  
“You’ll see,” Victoria muttered, grabbing Max’s hand as the line suddenly surged forward. Women upon women were rushing through the double doors as the clock struck twelve, eager to get inside. Victoria used her statuesque height to push through the crowd, towing Max along behind her.    
  
She may or may not have thrown a few elbows here and there. She may or may not have received one or two dirty looks because of it. She didn’t know— she wasn’t paying attention. Max threw them all apologetic glances.    
  
Women crowded around tables covered with... lingerie. Men huddled together in corners, holding bags and cups of coffee. Max blushed; she’d much rather kick it with the guys, but Victoria had her hand in a vice grip. She averted her eyes as Victoria sifted through piles searching for the right sizes and shades of red. Victoria grabbed a set that matched Max’s cheeks.    
  
Once her hands were full, Victoria led Max over to the steadily growing line outside the fitting room. She watched the brunette fidget nervously as the line inch forward, but she didn’t think much of it. Black Friday shopping wasn’t really Max’s “thing.” Large crowds and long lines and lingerie? Count Max Caulfield out. Victoria did appreciate her coming along, anyway. And she knew the perfect way to show her appreciation.   
  
“I’ll hang out over here,” Max began, creeping over to the lounge area outside of the dressing room. Before she could get too far, Victoria grabbed her hand once again and dragged her into the largest fitting room. Before she could protest, Victoria simply locked the door and shot Max a stern look, daring her to speak.   
  
Max gulped.    
She huddled in the corner.

 

Victoria stood before the mirror as she began to unbutton her skirt. The fabric pooled at her ankles before she carefully stepped out of it.   
  
Max focused her attention the the ground where Victoria’s skirt fell. What a great idea! It was getting kind of warm in here. Max thought it was just her, but clearly Victoria felt it, too.    
  
Clearly.   
  
After folding her skirt and setting it aside, Victoria then began to pull her cashmere sweater up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.    
  
Max played with the zipper on her jacket. Really, it was sweltering. She slid the light winter coat off her shoulders, turning to hang it on the hook behind her.   
  
“Did you bring your camera in?”   
  
A chill rushed through Max’s veins. For some reason, it was slightly unpleasant. Huh.    
  
“Y-yeah,” Max croaked out, slowly turning to face the blonde.    
  
And she was faced with Victoria Chase, bare ass naked.    
  
Max thought she was going to faint.    
Before Max had a heart attack, Victoria quickly slipped on a set of lingerie she had picked up.    
  
“Well are you going to use it?” Victoria questioned, folding her arms over her chest.    
  
Right here? Right now? Max shakily lifted the camera, tracking Victoria’s motions through the viewfinder. Her statuesque figure inched closer, closer, closer until Max’s view was completely obstructed.    
  
Victoria gently took the camera from Max’s hands, setting it on the table beside her.    
  
“You’ve always had a great eye, Max,” Victoria purred, pressing herself against the smaller girl. Max was truly cornered now; she couldn’t exactly run with a half-naked Victoria Chase on top of her.

 

Victoria’s lips traced Max’s jawline, up to her cheeks, her cheekbones, snaking their way to her ear. Max could feel the blonde’s shallow breathing at the crook of her neck and ear and couldn’t help but shiver. 

 

This was agonizing.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Victoria husked, her voice sultry against Max’s ear. 

“Y-yes,” Max managed to croak out, her blue eyes wide. 

 

That seemed to be enough for Victoria, as she swiftly moved her lips from Max’s ear to capture her lips in her own instead. Max’s eyes grew wider, before slowly fluttering shut. Victoria threw her arms around the smaller girl’s neck, bringing their bodies impossibly closer together. Max’s hands nervously snaked their way around Victoria’s waist. A sigh from Victoria vibrated against Max’s lips, assuaging her nerves. 

 

Victoria wanted more; their pacing was painfully slow. The taller girl coyly raised herself onto her tip toes, causing Max’s hands to slip from her waist, down to her hips. 

 

A pause.

_ “Just a bit further…”  _ Victoria hoped. Max’s hands stayed firmly put. 

Until, slowly, shakily, they snaked their way around to grip her ass.

 

Jackpot. 

 

Victoria softly moaned into Max’s mouth, which egged the brunette on. Max gave her backside a firm squeeze as she steadily deepend their kiss. Victoria let out another moan, which caused Max to pull away.

 

“What?” Victoria demanded, her brow furrowing. They were just getting to the good part.

 

Max blushed and looked away, trying (and failing) to hold back chuckles. “As fun as this is… I don’t want our first time to be at the local Victoria’s Secret.” 

 

“Fine. Have it your way,” Victoria muttered, backing away as she began to change out of the lingerie. This caused Max to release her giggles in full; Victoria couldn’t help but grin as well.

 

 

* * *

 

“...So what’s the holiday where you go to church and get soot all over your face?”

 

Victoria briefly took her eyes off the road to shoot her passenger an incredulous look. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

 

She wasn’t.

Victoria sighed.

 

“Ash Wednesday, Max.” 

“Gotcha.”

 

A beat.

 

“...So what’s the holiday where you put on lingerie again and make out with me?” 

Victoria scoffed. “Today?” 

“No, today’s Black Friday, silly. How about… Lingerie Saturday?” 

“Sure, Max-- it’s a date.” 

 

Max grinned.

And Victoria made a mental note to add it to her Google Calendar. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all enjoy this epilogue to my first fic here! i literally have been working on this fic for over a year (since around yjdijd finished / ended) and i'm stilllll not totally satisfied with the ending of this epilogue, but i hope it'll do for the holiday season ;-) 
> 
> thank you for reading and enjoy !


End file.
